Lottery
The Daily Lottery is one way players can earn coins each day. All you need to do in order to earn this money is to log in once a day. The longer you log in, the higher the coin awards you can earn and during the fifth day, you'll get up to 5 Pet Society Cash. Missing one day will restart the day counter. Players are required to be active in five days in a row to receive the PSC bonus. Current Lottery The current lottery has been in effect since 29th March 2012. Before, since 24th September 2011, in order to get the final prize, it requires you to skip all 4 days of coin reward to be able to redeem the PSC prize at the 5th day. Now players are not required to skip the daily bonus and can still redeem the PSC bonus on the 5th day. Playfish has also added some minor bonuses, such as Mystery Boxes, Collectibles and Shovels, along with a bonus item on the 5th day that matches the weekly theme. Lottery History 'First Lottery Style' The first daily lottery was a feature that was introduced along with the Pet Society game. At the beginning of the game, the lottery arrived as a letter each day when you logged in. Opening the letter gave you either 50, 100, 500, or (very rarely) 1000 coins. It was most common to get 50 coins each day. Lottery letters were sent every midnight, Playfish time. You had to log out and log back in to get your letter. Missing logging in for a day meant you did not get money for that day. There was no other penalty for not logging in. This lottery system was in effect until December 3, 2009. 'Second Lottery Style' On December 4, 2009, Playfish redid the lottery system. The daily letters were removed and a spinning wheel took its place. The range of the coins was: *Day 1: 10 to 1000 coins *Day 2: 12 to 1200 coins *Day 3: 80 to 1600 coins *Day 4: 90 to 1800 coins *Day 5+: 100 to 2000 coins and the possibility of getting a special gift. For each day you logged in, you increased your chances of getting higher amounts of money. The maximum prize was capped at five days of continuously logging in. After a month or two, Playfish added a special prize to the wheel as well. One of the slots would randomly have a plushie prize placed on it. Landing on this slot gave you both the coins and the prize. The plushie prizes found on the lottery wheel during this time were: anteater_plushie.png|Anteater Plushie white_kitten_plushie.png|White Kitten Plushie yellow_puppie_plushie.png|Yellow Puppie Plushie 'Third Lottery Style' On 11 November 2010, Playfish changed the lottery again by adding Playfish Cash prizes to the wheel. In addition to getting a coin amount, you were also guaranteed to win a PFC item by logging in for 5 or more days in a row. The location of these PFC items on the wheel are fixed - if you win a specific prize you will always win the same amount of coins. All of the PFC items can also be bought at the game Stores. As with the past lottery, if you miss a day of logging in your counter was reset and you would not earn a prize until 5 days of logging in again. Past Wheel Images Lottery_May_2011.png|Lottery from May 5 - July 6, 2011 Lottery_Jan_2011.png|Lottery from Feb 3 - May 4, 2011 Lottery_Nov_2010.png|Lottery from Jan 6 - Feb 2, 2011 Pet_society_lottery_1210.png|Lottery from Dec 24, 2010 - Jan 5, 2011 Lottery_Nov_2010.png|Lottery from Nov 11 - Dec 23, 2010 Past Wheel Items The Playfish Cash items from 5 May until 6 July were a set of five Stained Glass Butterflies. Collecting all five rewarded your pet with the Stained Glass Wings. blue_glass_butterfly.png|Blue Glass Butterfly green_glass_butterfly.png|Green Glass Butterfly pink_glass_butterfly.png|Pink Glass Butterfly red_glass_butterfly.png|Red Glass Butterfly yellow_glass_butterfly.png|Yellow Glass Butterfly The Playfish Cash items from 3 February until 4 May 2011 were: ocean_front_window.png|Ocean Front Window mon_petit_cheri_eau_de_rose.png|Mon Petit Cheri Eau De Rose kiwi_birthday_minicake.png|Kiwi Birthday Minicake fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit green_petling_biscuit.png|Green Petling Biscuit orange_petling_biscuit.png|Orange Petling Biscuit bakery_fish_bait.png|Bakery Fish Bait hedgehog_plushie.png|Hedgehog Plushie mon_petit_cheri_black_elegant_shoes.png|Mon Petit Cheri Black Elegant Shoes magic_cooking_powder.png|Magic Cooking Powder Items from 6 January until 2 February 2011 were: bakery_fish_bait.png|Bakery Fish Bait flower_fertilizer.png|Flower Fertilizer light_blue_petling_biscuit.png|Light Blue Petling Biscuit green_petling_biscuit.png|Green Petling Biscuit kiwi_birthday_minicake.png|Kiwi Birthday Minicake fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit medium_battery.png|Medium Battery orange_petling_biscuit.png|Orange Petling Biscuit pink_petling_biscuit.png|Pink Petling Biscuit magic_cooking_powder.png|Magic Cooking Powder Items from 24 December, 2010 -- 5 January, 2011 were: water_lily_pond.png|Water Lily Pond treasure_bait.png|Treasure Bait aquamarine_petling_biscuit.png|Aquamarine Petling Biscuit petling_makeover_potion.png|Petling Makeover Potion gummy_fish_candy.png|Gummy Fish Candy rock_fountain.png|Rock Fountain sword_and_shield_decor.png|Sword and Shield Decor tree_fertilizer.png|Tree Fertilizer bird_nest.png|Bird Nest hedgehog_plushie.png|Hedgehog Plushie Items from 11 November - 23 December, 2010 were the same as from 3 February - 5 May 2011. Category:Gameplay